tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lute
"Are you all right? Asides from the, uh, you know. I meant 'all right' as in not wounded, not 'all right' as in fine with being turned into the opposite gender. Haha. Sorry." Character summary here! 'Background' Lute and his sister Ruana grew up in a farmstead situated beside a lake on the outskirts of Thaum. They moved to a (merchant relative's) house closer to the town proper after their mother's death. He was involved with the criminal underworld in his adolescent years, though he has yet to see the need to tell anyone about this. His sister worked as a clerk and branch representative of a thriving convenience store before joining the Guild roughly around the same time he did. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Lute is a tall man with a lean and muscular body. His face is attractive and always lit up with a warm smile. Though his jaw and nose carry a chiseled sweep typical of nobility, the narrow slash hovering above his left cheekbone, courtesy of a fight with the Reavers, and the scar above his lip tell stories of a life lived far from comfort. He prefers wearing practical and comfortable clothes and takes care to make sure that his appearance is neat. Lute gets panicky when strangers approach him and initiate conversation, vice versa. If it isn’t bad enough that he can’t hold a decent conversation at risk of experiencing a nervous breakdown, Lute just doesn’t understand his own thinking most of the time, impressionable person that he is. However, Lute’s lack of self-analyzation is balanced by his in-depth understanding of the world around him. He turns serious whenever he comments about the nuances in society, and the jumpy way he usually approaches social interaction is replaced by a cynical, world-weary temperament. Due to his upbringing, he is a teleologist and a utilitarian, and is fully capable of making decisions that others can perceive as overly harsh or inhumane if the situation calls for it. Yet at the same time, he thinks positively of the people he meets unless they do something to change his views of them. 'Fighting Style' He can cause absolute silence or piercing noise in an environment by himself or with his familiar. Lute's power is the transformation or amplification of one sound to become another. It has limits, though—Lute’s assaults work extraordinarily well in closed spaces, but he can’t project a sound wave more than a few meters from his body in open space. The impact also lessens the further it is from Lute’s personage, with the exception of a concentrated attack. In a heated fight versus an extremely talented acrobat, it was discovered that Lute can condense his energy into an attack that can physically hurt his opponents. The knowledge of this ability seems to be no secret to the virtuoso himself, but due to the uncontrollable amount of damage it can inflict, he has made no move to expound on or refine his use of this certain branch of audio control. He switches from resonance to melee attack frequently, and is skilled with the sword as much as he is with sound-based assaults. Aforementioned abilities can be used in echolocation too, which makes him suitable for reconnaissance or other missions involving stealth. 'Relationships' 'Estelle Fenix & Marcus Wiseman' A year ago the three of them were assigned to track down and capture a wild boar which was rampaging through Thaum. 'Aria Corvus' They were teamed up in several missions prior Lute's reassignment into Thaum's Guild. He is used to doing menial labor for her and sometimes bribes her with promises of food. 'Atlas Keyes' The two of them grew up together and Lute was usually dragged into all sorts of trouble because of Atlas. The virtuoso considers him and his siblings as extended family. 'Robin Seraphie d'al Cazarosta' While working for The Red Parasol, Lute and the star dancer formed a friendship that often revolved around Robin guiding him through a "How To Be Cool 101" crash course. Her extensive contacts throughout most Parasol branches have also been extended to the virtuoso. [[Jel|'Jel']] Jel led a gang of pickpockets in his teenage years. He was imprisoned for five years but claims that the charges were false. Despite his abrasive and frank personality, Jel genuinely seems to care for Lute, a feeling which is greatly reciprocated but not acted upon by the virtuoso. 'Trivia' *Used the be the messenger/cook for the Thaum branch of The Red Parasol, a high-class burlesque establishment, and has befriended the girls working there. *His familiar's name is Delilah, or Dellie for short. * Lute is a demisexual.